


Gripped You Tight and Loved You (Destiel)

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hell, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean's soul falls in love as Castiel works to break Dean out of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start, there's some gory scenes, and Castiel doesn't come out 'till later on. (My first time writing something like this, hope you like it). The first part is kinda of short, sorry!  
> 

                                                                                                             
As Dean laid on the ground being torn to pieces, he knew this was it. Pain consumed him and soon, he felt himself being sucked away as he began falling into an endless pit of darkness. _The pain is too much, he thought to himself. Way too much..._  
                                                                                      ...........

When Dean opened his eyes and was met with blinding blood red lights glaring into his eyes, and him suspended in mid-air. His arms and feet tied onto metal manacles that pierced into his back, the iciness making him shiver as blood ran down his face. Where was he? Where was his brother?

“SAM!?” He tried to scream, but ended up hissing his brother’s name. He felt as if someone had cut open his stomach, or repeatedly ran him over with a truck. He couldn’t help but want to bend down and wrap his arms around himself, at least try to lessen the pain that made him want to just die already. Dean tugged at his hand, not noticing the stakes forcibly driven into the middle of his palm until he felt the pain wash over him.   
  
  
“SONUVABITCH!” Blood began to run down his already dirtied arms, making his blood smeared arm look like as if someone had doused red paint on him. Spots began to dance behind his closed eye lids as he blacked out from the pain.

“Hello Dean.” Dean glanced at the speaker, groaning in pain while doing so. A demon, no doubt. Dean stared into the demon’s milky white eyes when the demon suddenly whipped out a knife and torched it in the fire that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
  
“Aww Dean, don’t you remember me?” Dean stared harder, grimacing from the pain in his face. Yeah, he looked familiar all right. The demon ran the searing hot knife along Dean’s face, making Dean force back his scream by biting his already bleeding lips, causing even more pain. Dean stared at the demon once more, and spat in his face.

 

“Go to hell.” The demon just smiled sadistically and shook his head, running his hands through his buzz-cut.   
  
  
“Thought you would’ve figured it out by now Dean, thought you were smarter than that," the demon said tauntingly. "We’re already  _in_  hell.” The realization hit Dean like a ton of bricks as memories of being tortured in hell suddenly flashed into his mind. At first Dean thought the pain and screaming was him remembering the pain, but he was wrong. When he snapped out of his trance, he felt it. The burning knife was protruding out of his stomach, and blood flowed freely down his gaping wound. He began to cough out blood, the blood leaving a trail of red on his chin as it dripped down. Dean coughed out another word before he closed his eyes once more.

  
  
“Alastair.”  
  
  



	2. Up in Heaven, Down to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is sent down to Hell to rescue the 'Righteous Man'

Castiel was talking to Uriel when the soft patter of fluttering wings swept through the air. One of his brothers swooped down next to Castiel and tapped his shoulder.

 

“Castiel, I need to speak to you in the private room.” Castiel stood up, sighed and followed the angel. Uriel gave Castiel a hard look, but he just shrugged as if they were communicating through an unspoken language. Once Castiel and the angel were in the room, the angel turned around to face him.

 

“Father commands you to save the righteous man from Hell. Assemble your best warriors and go.” The angel glanced at Castiel and waited for him to ponder this demand.

 

“The righteous man?” Castiel managed to say.

 

“Dean Winchester. He traded his soul for his brother’s life, that idiot.”

 

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” Castiel replied, a little impatient to get out of there. The angel just nodded and disappeared as Castiel thought this over carefully. Another Winchester? What has that got to do with me? Castiel just stared at the bright walls for a few seconds, then walked out of the room and went to gather his brothers.

 

In ten minutes a band of angels were all readily clad in battle armor and had a map spread out between them. They listened intently as Castiel talked about the plan to break into hell, and some stamped impatiently as they glanced at Castiel from time to time.

“Uriel, you’re with me, in the front.” Uriel gave a nod and picked up his knife. Their faces turned grim as they got ready as some of them won’t be able to make it out. Castiel dropped downwards, spreading his wings as he soared through the air. The pulsating sound of wings filled the air, and soon a flock of white descended down to Earth, and soon, Hell.

The second Castiel and his brothers entered Hell’s gate, the bloodthirsty fight began. Demons charged forward from every available side and the angels pulled out their own weapons as they slashed at the devils from side to side. Castiel advanced with Uriel hot on his heels, and his other brothers finishing off whichever demon Castiel and Uriel didn’t get to. Bloodcurdling screams cut through the atmosphere as the hideous monsters perished here and there, but almost immediately, the air filled with his brothers’ cries as well.

 

“All this for a stupid mud monkey,” Uriel muttered under his breath, but Castiel heard him anyway. He threw Uriel a glance and grimaced as the heat began to scorch his wings as he ventured deeper into Hell. When he entered the second lair, he could see souls being tortured. The screeches of the battle soon disappeared, and new screams came to meet Castiel. He watched as souls were tortured by demons, begging them to stop. Castiel couldn’t help but shudder as he quickly flew past them; Dean Winchester wasn’t here. How he knew Castiel himself had no idea, but he did. Castiel slowly began to drift towards the left, when Uriel grabbed him. “The rest of the souls are this way,” Uriel said urgently, and began to tug on Castiel’s arm. Castiel defiantly shook his head, and continued his journey left.

 

It wasn’t even 5 minutes when they heard a voice groaning in pain. “Please…stop! I beg you!” Castiel listened to this man plead, and even though he knew this wasn’t the soul he needed to save, but he felt compelled to follow the voice anyway.

 

“Shut up!” A gruff voice drifted towards Castiel as he got closer. He poked his head inside the room with Uriel trailing behind, and that’s when he saw. Dean was dragging a knife across a man’s chest, and a demon was behind him egging him on.

 

“Good, good job Dean,” the demon cooed at him. Castiel shuddered and looked at the demon with disgust. Uriel charged forward before Castiel could give the word, and striked the demon across the head. When they became a flurry of movements, Castiel reached towards Dean’s soul which was now huddled in a ball shivering with fear. His soul was so bright, so beautiful, Castiel thought to himself. Though Dean’s soul was tainted with black, Castiel didn’t hesitate. He beckoned to the soul, whispering soothing words. As he reached out the grab the soul, the soul immediately wrapped itself around him. Castiel pushed the soul into his grace, and Dean’s soul nestled there happily.

 

“GO!” Uriel yelled as he wrestled a demon.

 

“Quickly!” Castiel quickly flew out of the room and began flying upwards. The longer Dean’s soul stayed with his grace, the more his grace began to pulsate.

 

“Who are you?” Dean’s soul whispered it so lightly, Castiel almost didn’t catch it.

 

“Castiel.” He replied as he began to fight off the group of demons that charged at him, trying fruitlessly to get the soul back.

 

“Cas?” the soul replied back, and began shivering violently when a demon tried to grab him.

 

“No, not Cas. Castiel.” He hacked out at another demon. His wings began to feel heavier, and Castiel began to panic. He has been in Hell for too long, and it has begun scorching his wings and grace.

 

“Cas…” Dean’s soul whispered once more as it drifted into a slumber, while Castiel pushed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it?! Thanks for reading!


	3. True Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally turned 16? :)

There were too many demons, and Castiel couldn’t make it out of here in this form. He had no other

choice. “Dean, close your eyes, and curl up around yourself, I do not wish to burn your soul.”

Dean’s soul began to tremble, pain engulfing him as he started to curl into himself. Castiel

stared at the onslaught of demons and sighed, this better work. He let himself loose, and

screeched as bright, heavenly light shined throughout the depths of Hell.

 

“CASTIEL NO!” Uriel yelled as he caught up with his brother, but it was too late. Castiel had

already transformed, his true form knocking back and disintegrating countless demons

as he propelled himself forward.

 

“Cas…?” Dean’s soul whispered, but Castiel could not hear him.

He was now in a full-blown rage mode, using his grace to blast a pathway for him and Dean, and

whoever was left of his brothers. But he wasn’t going to last forever. The second he let loose

his wings, Hell’s merciless heat began to scorch the snow white feathers, flames licking at them

faster than before. Soon, it will start roasting his grace too, then Dean.

 

“Uriel, take him! NOW!”

 

“Castiel NO! That mud monkey isn’t worth your life!” But Castiel wouldn’t listen, the thought

of abandoning Dean was too much, just by thinking of letting Dean go, his grace had started to

wound its way around Dean. But Dean had to go. However, when Castiel tried to pass Dean’s

soul to Uriel, Dean’s soul and his grace began to entwine themselves in every possible way.

“Let go!” Dean’s soul just nestled deeper into his grace. Castiel had no choice but to return

to his former form. He’s going to have to fight his way out of this. He grimaced as he shrunk

his injured wings and began to maneuver around the demons as Uriel demolished as many as

possible, all making beelines for Hell’s Gate.

 

“We’re almost there!” An angel shouted out excitedly, when suddenly a sharp pain spread

throughout Castiel’s body. Everything began to spin and eventually turned black as he dropped.

 

“Castiel!” Uriel yelled out, but the only voice Castiel heard before he passed out, was Dean’s

frantic whisper.

 

“Cas? CAS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it?


	4. Tortured and Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry :/

Castiel awoke with a cry, and began to panic when he couldn’t feel Dean’s presence within him.

“Dean?” Castiel tried to look around, only to find his neck and head ensnaredby barbed wires. His hands and feet were staked onto a cross, and a ring of holy fire encircled and burned him. He began writhing against the wire, but he was too weak from lingering in hell for too long, and could do nothing.

“CAS!” He heard someone scream his name, with a voice laced with so much pain and sorrow it made him shudder. Dean. Just as he began to struggle against the wires once more, Dean suddenly appeared in front of him in the same predicament, except the barbed wire was set on fire. Castiel watched torturously as Dean bit down on his tongue, refusing to scream, refusing to give the demon the satisfaction of causing him pain. The demon that tormented Dean earlier stood behind him, and Castiel could see pure evilness emitting from this sick being. He merely grinned at Castiel, and took another step towards Dean.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Castiel screeched and tugged harder against the wires, but to no avail. The demon appeared purely amused at his reaction, and reached a hand out towards Dean’s head. Suddenly, Dean’s whole body began to shudder violently, as blood squirted out from his ears. Dean opened his mouth once more, but no sound came out.

“Let’s see what’s hidden in his brain, shall we? Oh such excitement” the demon said, chuckling to Castiel, and dug his vicious nails into Dean’s head.

The pain consumed Dean so much he barely acknowledged Castiel’s presence anymore. As Alistair poked and prodded around in his head, memories began to pop out one by one, lasting for a few seconds before changing and helping him forget the pain.

“Dean?” a tiny voice asked, confused and sad. “Where’s dad?” The miniature Sam asked him. Sam blew his floppy hair out of his face, and stared up at Dean with huge brown puppy dog eyes. Dean reached out to touch him, the need to reassure his brother stronger than ever. Just as his fingers neared his brother’s face, the image disappeared. A minute later, he heard the same voice cry out.

“Dean!” The voice was so familiar, sounding so scared, so lost. 

“SAMMY?!” Dean cried out into the darkness, his eyes flicking around desperately. The only reply he got was a loud scream, and then a guttural choking sound as Dean listened to Sam choke on his own blood. Dean suddenly found strength, and began thrashing wildly, spikes digging into his face and tearing down his arms. “SAM!” He cried out once more, sobbing as tears mixed with blood, trailing down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it?


	5. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited!

Cas’ POV

Castiel looked around wildly in the dimly lit room, his eyes locating for Dean. But all he could hear was Dean’s screams echoing around him, disorientating him. Alistair approached Castiel, grinning.

“My my… look what we got here hmm? Let’s have some fun…. Shall we? Cas, my dear angel,” he said with smirk, the mocking tone when he said Castiel’s name obvious. He snapped his finger and disappeared, and all of a sudden Castiel was somewhere else. He was met with complete and utter darkness, no matter where he looked.

“Dean..?” he asked warily, his hands out in front of him, searching wildly, trying to grasp something other than air. All of sudden, something rushed past him. He whipped his body around, trying to identify who, or what it was.

“CAS!” he heard a familiar voice cry, one filled with pain, anger, and betrayal. “How could you leave me here with these… these monsters?” the voice said, accusingly.

“Dean please…I didn’t..I” before Castiel could finish, he heard a chuckle next to his ear. It sounded like… Alistair. Castiel lashed out, but his hands met with nothing but emptiness. He cried out in frustration, threw his arms back and screamed. Streams of light began to pour from his body, his grace fighting the darkness that surrounded him.

The next thing he knew, everything was visible, and he was back onto the chains that were imbedded deep into him. He wished he could just rip himself off but in order to enter Hell he had to take a false form, or he’d burn in his true form. A piercing scream made Castiel snap his head up, and when he looked up; he was face to face with a lifeless Dean, with blood pouring from the cuts and bites that made him almost unrecognizable. Castiel was furious. He began tugging at his chains again, but was helpless as he watched Alistair approach Dean once more, his dogs not far behind, with a malicious smile that splayed across his ugly features. Castiel couldn’t look away, couldn’t close his eyes as Alistair healed Dean again, and then use the machete in his hand to carve pictures out of Dean’s body once more. He felt sick. He needed to get Dean out of here, now. Castiel leaned his head back, and closed his eyes as he began to pray.

“Dear father, you have handed me the task of saving Dean Winchester, and I am honored to receive this mission. I know I have sinned, broke rules down here, but Father, please help me now; give me the strength to carry on. At least give me the strength to save Dean, I am willing to sacrifice myself to do so.” Castiel opened his eyes, and waited, attempting to block out the screams that assaulted him.

His hopes began to falter as nothing happened, and he hung his head in defeat. Not a second later, a burning sensation consumed him completely, and his wings burst out from the form that he has taken for the time being. Strength surged into him, and he ripped himself off the hooks. He punched Alistair with all his might, his renewed strength sending Alistair flying back into a pit of fire. He carefully unhinged Dean from the hooks, and he flew upwards. The fire seemed to follow him as he flew, licking at wings, as he cradled an unconscious Dean in his arms. Castiel just kept flying upwards, never looking back, knowing the hell hounds and demons were nipping at his heels. He ignored the fact that his wings were scorched, feathers trailing behind him as he flew. All he could see was the barrier ahead of him, the barrier that separated Hell from everything. His Father had answered his prayers, and had given him what he wanted. He was sacrificing himself for Dean.

As Castiel neared the barrier, his body began to glow even brighter than before, if that was even possible. He wrapped himself around Dean even tighter as he crashed through the barrier, and screamed as the pain took over his body, spreading like wild fire. He was tossed into darkness once more, and he was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you liked it please comment or something, that way I know that people are actually reading and enjoying the story, and I'd actually update more often instead of once in a longgg while. Thanks :)


	6. Broken

Castiel woke up to the sound of growls surrounding him, and hot air against his body. Oh no. His head was pounding and his eye lids felt like it weighed a ton of bricks. He has to check on Dean. Dean! His eyes flickered open, and the moment he did, he regretted it. Bloodhounds immediately pounced onto him, a sour, rotten smell invading his nose, and they began tearing into him. He used his arms to block the viscous attacks of these monsters, unable to do much in his weak state. He heard a groan next to him, and- oh no, Dean. The hellhounds immediately whipped their heads around and advanced onto Dean. Without waiting a moment longer, they happily tore into Dean’s already battered soul. With renewed strength, Castiel leapt up from the ground and began tearing the bloodhounds away, tossing them behind him. Yelps of hounds began to fill the air, and soon, only whimpers could be heard, then the scampering of feet as the dogs fled.

“Dean…” Castiel breathed out, dropping to his knees in front the scattered pieces of Dean’s soul. “This was all my fault…I’ll fix you, you’ll be okay. I’ll fix you...” Castiel began repeating the words as if he was a broken record, and emotions that he has never felt in his life welled up, and overwhelmed him. Slowly he began to collect the soul pieces, placing the broken shards, one by one, next to each other. “I’ll fix you…I promise…” With shaky fingers, Castiel pieced together Dean’s soul, putting Dean back together like an unsolved puzzle. “His soul isn’t piecing back together…why isn’t it piecing back together!?” His eyes searched around desperately, but he received no reply from the trees that surrounded him. Stuck between the realms of hell and earth…with no one to help him…Father…Father! Hope instantly rekindled in him, and spread like wildfire. He instantly straightened up, and clasped his hands together. “Dear Father…Thank you for giving me strength to bring Dean out of Hell. I’ve come this far…please aid me once more. Aid me in bringing Dean back. I know these emotions aren’t allowed…I am willing to take the consequences. My gra-” That’s the answer! His grace! Leaning over Dean’s soul, he pressed the pieces together, and with each touch, he infused a part of his grace to stick the pieces back together. Castiel didn’t know how long he kneeled there, putting together the broken soul. “You’ll be okay…you’ll be okay…” He began repeating this once more, and after what seemed like eternity, Castiel finally fused the last piece of Dean’s soul together.

“Cas..” Dean coughed out. “Thank you…” He said, before passing out. Castiel kneeled there, looking at his handiwork. There were still small pieces of Dean’s soul missing, and one gaping hole next to where his heart lies. This…this he couldn’t fix. The rest was all up to Dean now, when Castiel sent him back up to where he belonged. At this thought Castiel began to panic a little, and a loss at what to do overcame him. Leaving Dean…he couldn’t think what’d he do without Dean. Dean would literally be taking away a part of him. His grace began pulsing in a silent protest, and he quickly he made a decision. Castiel shook Dean awake.

“Dean I’m going to-”

“Do it. I want you to.” Dean nodded, and Castiel didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Dean’s arm and slowly helped Dean up. Holding Dean by the arms, he held Dean close against his chest, and unfurled his wings. “See you on the other side.” Dean said hoarsely, before closing his eyes. The thing was… Castiel knew that he could only get one of them through. The other…will be left here to be torn to pieces.

Castiel charged towards the barrier, and used his grace and burned a mark onto Dean’s arms. “Remember me,” he whispered to Dean, and closed his eyes. Castiel punched through the barrier, and once he created a big enough hole, he heaved Dean upwards as hard as he could. The hole immediately closed, and repelled Castiel’s damaged form. With his eyes screwed shut, he began to fall, with all the energy in him gone. He had completed his mission, and it was time to pay for his wrong doings.

Castiel’s scorched wings fluttered uselessly in his descent, and he began to submit to the darkness that continuously beckoned to him. “Thank you Father…” He waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. A pair of arms caught him, and he finally lost consciousness.

“Oh Castiel…dear old brother of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is?!


	7. Forgotten

Castiel’s POV

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, and was met with faces staring down at him. He was back home.

“Castiel! Good to see you awake.” Uriel gave him a slight nod, and stepped back.

“What happened?” Castiel asked, as he slowly climbed off the healer’s bed.

“Seems like our dear brother Gabriel paid you a visit. He dropped you off and was gone before anyone noticed. We only knew it was him cause of his lingering traces left on you.”

“Gabriel…? But isn’t he…down at Earth?” Now Castiel was extremely puzzled. Why would Gabriel be there? Most of all, why would Gabriel come back to heaven…just for him? Hearing his thoughts, Uriel gave him a weird look.

“Gabriel probably felt the need to perform ‘brotherly duties’” Uriel replid, guffawing loudly at his ‘human joke’ with angels around him. Brotherly duties…That reminded Castiel of something. Dean! Castiel opened his wings to fly to the lake that allowed him to see Earth, but as he spread his wings, every angel in the room gasped. This made Castiel falter in his movements, and glanced back. His wings! They were charred black, unlike the usual wing colors. The mark of Hell. Castiel shuddered and took off, leaving all the angels behind as they scrutinized his wings.

As soon as Castiel arrived at the lake, he knelt down and muttered Dean’s name under his breath. He stepped back as the lake rippled, and soon showed an image of Dean in a gas station. He had made it! Looking down at Dean, Castiel’s grace began to pulse in approval. “DEAN!” He cried out excitedly. But all he could see was Dean looking around in panic, and pouring salt on all the entry ways. “Dean?” Castiel tried again, and watched with horror as Dean dropped to the ground, covering his ears. “I don’t understand…you should be able to hear me! Is this some kind of joke?!” Castiel winced as the windows in the gas stations shattered. All he was doing was causing Dean pain. Dean couldn’t hear him, and no longer belonged to him anymore. Yet, he could still feel his grace tugging downwards, towards Dean. "Mine," Castiel said fiercely, as he felt the fury build up within. It was time to pay Dean a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comments help me know if people are actually reading and enjoying the story so I update faster! :)


	8. Home bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of just a filler chapter..sorry :/ and sorry for any mistakes- this hasn't been edited! Btw, the italicized words are Dean's thoughts.

_Where am I?_ Dean slowly came to, and found that he could barely breathe. Underground. Dean forced his hands above his head and began to dig. After what seemed like forever, he finally felt his hand break through. With renewed strength he began to dig even faster, and pushed himself up out of the ground.

 

When he finally climbed out of his grave, Dean looked around. The trees around him seemed to have been blown over by some unknown force, and outlined by a dark circle. _Creepy…and weird._ He dusted himself off, and started to walk, looking for some kind of civilization in the middle of god knows where.

 

**(After Dean enters the gas station)**

Dean slowly walked towards the mirror, the Busty Asian Beauties and the half full bottle of water in his hands forgotten. He has still got to have the claw marks right? Hesitating a little, he lifted his shirt, mentally preparing himself for the scars that are sure to decorate his body. Nothing. Not even a scratch.

“What the hell!?” Dean lifted up his sleeves to check as well. And… _a f*cking handprint._ Just what in the world happened to him? Slowly tracing the handprint, a blinding white flash momentarily stunned him. A memory. Scared, Dean dropped his sleeve, and quickly stepped away from the mirror. As he does, a sharp, high pitched sound filled the room. Was he being attacked? w Stumbling, Dean grabbed the salt off one of the cupboards and began covering all openings with it. The screeching abruptly stopped. Is it gone? Is he safe? Before Dean could celebrate, the sound came back again, except this time, sharper. Dean dropped to the ground in pain, covering his ears as writhed in pain. What was this? Was he going to die again? The windows shattered, and Dean curled into himself. _Make it stop!_ **A flash of white.** _Make the pain stop!_ **Another flash of white.** And then it did. Ignoring the pain he was in, Dean pushed himself off the ground, before looking around the gas station and quickly scampering to his feet.

 _It was time to go home._ He pushed the door of the gas station open, and looked outside. Perfect. Dean jogged towards the car outside, looking around cautiously. Seeing no one, he quickened his footsteps and got into the driver side of the car. He flipped down the visor and the car keys dropped down onto his lap. _What a dumbass. His stupidity, my gain. Wait. Does that even make sense? Whatever._ Starting up the car, Dean headed for home.

\-------

“Pick up Sammy. Pick up!” Dean tapped his foot impatiently, cradling the phone to his ears. “I’m going to kill that little b*tch when I get back.” He hung up and dialed Bobby’s number.

“C’mon Bobby….pick up….don’t do this to me…” No answer. Frustrated, Dean threw his phone into the passenger seat, and started to drive back home again.

\--------

When Dean finally reached Bobby’s house, he sat outside in the car and just stared. Home. Could it be? Slowly Dean clambered out of the car, walked up to the front door, and knocked. The door opened, and soon revealed a very shocked looking Bobby.

“I don’t….” Bobby trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to react.

“Surprise! I don’t know how either,” Dean said tiredly as he grinned at Bobby from the doorway. Bobby looks really suspicious. Out of the corner of Dean’s eyes, he saw Bobby’s hand move. In a flash Dean was wrestling the knife from Bobby, and held the knife in his hands.

“It’s really me!” Dean grabbed the knife and sliced across his arms, barely wincing at the pain. Bobby smiled, and pulled Dean into a hug.

“Welcome back Dean.” As Dean pulled back from the hug, he was met with a cup of holy water in the face. Spluttering, he glared at Bobby.

“I had to be sure,” Bobby said, before grinning at Dean. A second later, his face turned grim.

“Dean… I haven’t seen or heard from Sam in months…” Bobby watched as Dean’s body stiffened, and Bobby braced himself for the worst.

“I’ll track his phone using the GPS.” Dean turned away and took out his dirtied phone, with a concentrated look on his face. Dean's phone beeped, and he grinned.

“Let’s go find Sam, shall we?” Dean said with a determined look on his face, before walking out the door. Bobby sighed, and closed the door behind him, locking it before following Dean. Time to find Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like or comment if you liked it? thanks :) it helps me know that people are reading and enjoying, so i upload faster that way!


	9. Lies

Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly knocked on the door, a nervous smile playing across his face. The door opened slowly, and he immediately tensed up. Dean took a glance at Bobby, receiving a reassuring nod before turning back to face the door.

“S-“

“Yes? Can I help you?” Dean stuttered to a stop, and stared at the scantily dressed girl with an open mouth.

“You’re not Sammy…unless he actually managed to turn into a girl?” Amusement flashed across the girls face, and before she could open her mouth to respond, Sam cut in.

“Dean..?!” A familiar voice yelled out. The girl stepped out into the hallway, and gave a small wave before leaving.

“Sammy!” Dean surged forward to hug his brother, and was met with holy water to the face. Spluttering, Dean gave Sam a look.

“I had to be sure!” Sam replied, shrugging as is face slowly transformed into the pre-puppy dog face.

“I made sure already,” Bobby says, as he steps into the room. A grin breaks out on Sam’s face, and he eagerly embraces Dean.

“You… you didn’t trade your soul for mine did you? Or make any deals?” Dean holds his brother an arm length away, face serious as he asks the question. Sam shakes his head, his face turning sad.

“Nothing I tried worked... no matter what I did…I couldn’t find a way to break you out of Hell…I was still searching-I-I” Dean gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright Sammy, I got out anyway right? Who was that girl that just left though, huh Sammy?” Dean grinned, nudging his little brother in the ribs.

“Just…just some girl I picked up at the bar, she’s no one” Sam replies, a smile on his face. **Twitch.** Dean didn’t even mean to check for it, but it has become a habit from when they were young. _Why was Sammy lying to me? His eyebrow only ever twitches when he lies._ Dean’s grin faltered a little. He’ll let it be, for now.

“What are you doing here anyway?” _It’s close to where I was buried._ Something in Dean tightens.

“I followed a group of demons here,” Sam replies, a fiery look replaces his guilt filled one. Dean exhales, pushing back his selfish thoughts and relief.

“Boys, I think we should go find someone to see what exactly pulled Dean out of hell. A psychic, Pamela Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes and Comments help me know that people are reading and enjoying, which only makes me update faster!


	10. Looking for the Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?  
> And this starts off just right after they have met Pamela.

“You’re not invited!” Dean whispers not so quietly to Sam, as Pamela walked away. _Just the thought of having sex with people feels wrong._ Dean shakes his head and enters the room Pamela did. Sam follows suit. They all sit around a round dining table with a sigil drawn on it, with candles in the middle casting shadows upon the walls.

“Take each other’s hands,” Pamela says, reaching out for Bobby. “Now, I need something that our mystery monster man has touched,” grinning, Pamela reaches out and pats Dean’s groin.

“Woah,” Dean rears back. “He didn’t touch me there!” _That felt so wrong….What’s wrong with me?_ Pamela just chuckles as she pulls her hand back, and waits as Dean lifts up his sleeve. Shock enters everyone’s eyes as they see the hand mark imprinted on Dean’s arm, and then hesitantly puts her hand on the mark. ‘This one, he’s special. Claimed by an unknown force; marking its possession.’ Her hand burns, slightly, and she quickly bows her head and begins chanting.

“I invoke, conjure and command you to appear to me in this circle…I invoke, conjure and command you to appear to me in this circle.” Pamela repeats this mantra over and over again, when suddenly the TV turns on. Concerned and slightly scared, Dean sneaks a glance at the television. The table begins to shake, and Dean stares at it in confusion. _What’s h-_

“Castiel? No, sorry but I don’t scare easy.” Dean’s head whips up, almost giving himself a whiplash as he stares at Pamela in wonderment and confusion.

“Castiel…?” Dean asks, and feels something stirring in his mind, as if calling out, begging to be remembered.

“Its name,” Pamela whispers at him, her eyes screwed shut in concentration. “It’s whispering to me, telling me to turn back.” She begins to repeat the mantra once more. Dean glances at Bobby and his brother, and sees both their eyes screwed shut as well. Oops. Dean closes his eyes as Pamela’s voice begins getting louder, angrier, and curious. The tables began to shake as if there was an earthquake, and all three boy’s eyes snap open.

“Stop!” Bobby just about pleads, panicking as he stares at the table.

“No! I almost got it!” Pamela cries, adamant to keep going. “I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW ME YOUR FACE. NOW!” Suddenly the flame from the candles explodes out, and Pamela starts to scream in agony. Her eyes lit up, a blinding white light disorientating the boys. And as quick as it came, it suddenly stopped. Blood flows down Pamela’s eyes, and she drops to the floor. The boys stare, frightened into shock before Sam jumps up.

“CALL 911!” Sam yells at Dean, and rushes for Pamela. Bobby picks her up as she moans in agony, and suddenly she opens her “eyes.” But what Bobby and Sam saw weren’t eyes, but burnt black remains in an empty eye socket.

“I can’t see!” She cries, panicked and in pain. “I can’t see..!” Bobby cradles her in his arms, listening to her cry as no tears were able to come out. _**Shit.**_ They were all rendered speechless as they sat there around Pamela, desperately wishing for the sound of sirens to fill the room. _**Shit.**_ There were no other words to describe it, as they glanced from Pamela to each other, fear and panic clear in everyone’s eyes. _**Shit.**_


	11. If We Ever Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very, very late update! I've been super busy with school and all :(

“Hi, what would you like to order?” The waitress looks at them expectantly, notepad in hand.

“Uh… salad for me please,” Sam smiles, and hands her the menu.

“PIE!” Dean grins at the waitress, and not so subtly checks her out as she went away.

“Well what are we gonna do Dean? How are going to find what brought you back from Hell?” Sam asks, instantly shutting up when the waitress comes back with their food. Dean shrugs, and eagerly dives into his cherry pie.

“Um…can I help you?” Sam asks the waitress when he realized she was just standing there. Dean glances up from his pie, slightly annoyed.

“What. You aiming for a tip?” Dean raises his eyebrows, a very irritated expression displayed across his face. Hot or not, pie comes first.

“I thought you were looking for us,” the waitress replies with a grin, before her pupils turned black. The two customers behind her in the diner flashed their eyes as well, and grin at the Winchester brothers. One burly looking man gets up and locks the door, before standing in front of it and crossing his arms, ensuring that there is no escape route.

“So….Dean Winchester… to hell and back. What makes you so special?” The demon waitress leans forward, and stares Dean in the eye.

“Well, I’d like to think its because of my perky n*pples” Dean smirked.

“I can throw your sorry ass back to hell if I wanted to. Or are you too dull to understand that?” The waitress sneered at him, leaning forward in her seat.

“Well I think you’re scared. You don’t know who or what pulled me out of hell, and I’m sure whatever was powerful enough to pull me out of hell, won’t be too pleased with you. Trust me; they’ll make sure I stay out.” Dean reached out and smacked the demon across the face, hiding his fear, and praying that he better f*cking be right or he’s screwed. When the waitress didn’t react, Dean smirked. _That's right, b*tch._

“That’s what I thought.” Dean pushed his chair back as he stood up, and with Sammy trailing behind, walked out of the diner.

“Holy crap that was a close one!” Dean let out a breath of relief, grinning at Sammy as they got into the impala and drove back to their dingy motel. Dean quickly took a shower and flopped onto the motel's stiff bed. Beats dirt any day, Dean thinks to himself.

“I’m wiped, l’m gon’ sleep now. Night Sam,” and then promptly falls asleep.

**_“What a good boy, Dean” Alistair cooed in Dean’s ear, purposely dragging at his words as Dean stabbed another soul. Dean shuddered, his hands faltering. “Aw Dean, Dean, Dean…don’t tell me you’re getting soft?” In a flash Dean was the one hanging off the hooks, the person he was torturing just a mere pile on the floor. Dean’s guts were hanging out of his stomach, with a huge gash across the left side of his face, bleeding profusely._**

**_“No..please…” Dean groaned as Alistair took a scythe to carve his body, physically unable to make any other sound. Suddenly, the dream stopped, and all Dean could see was white. He was surrounded by a glow and something pulsing against him, and for some unknown reason, knew that he was safe._ **

**_“Dean…” he heard someone whisper, a deep voice, yet soft and soothing, that shot a shiver down his spine. “It’s okay…you’re okay…”_ **

**_Cas._ **

Dean woke up, gasping, his tears dried on his face. He needed to find this...thing. Dean leapt out of bed, and turned on the lamp.

“Sa-” His brother’s name died on his lips, and all he saw was an empty bed next to his, the bed untouched. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment or kudos if you enjoyed? thanks :)


	12. Pre Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for taking SUPER long to update and its un beta'd :/ (2:23 AM my brain is FRIED). I literally just finished my SATs a few days ago.... and just. whew. I have more time to write now--- and well. What better way to celebrate finishing SATs and New Years (chinese)? I'm truly sorry for this short chapter, but... CLIFFHANGER FOR THE ACTUAL MEET. Love y'all

A loud piercing noise fills the air once more, and Dean’s head begin to throb with it. He covers his ears and cowers to the ground, the noise only intensifying the more he tries to block it. Suddenly the door to the motel room opens, and the noise stops as quickly as it started.

“Dean! What’s wrong?” Bobby rushes over, grabs Dean by his arms, and hauls him up.

“We need to find him. It,” Dean quickly corrects himself, determined to get to the bottom of it. He takes out his phone and speed dials Sam.

“Sammy, where are you?”

“Dean…hey! I’m…back at the diner getting a beer with Bobby” Sam replies cheerfully, a little out of breath. Dean’s heart tightens at how easily the lie came out, and glancing at Bobby.

“Right..okay then. I’ll see you later.” Dean shoves the phone angrily back into his pocket and turns to face Bobby.

“Let’s go. Sam’s busy.” Bobby wisely decides not to ask, and walks out of the room with Dean trailing behind him.

 

**Meanwhile… Castiel**

“I need to go talk to him” Castiel says to Uriel, before ripping his arm out of the tight grip Uriel had on him.

“Well you need a vessel then, dear brother.” Uriel replies, before handing Castiel a glowing ball. Castiel tosses the ball in the air, and it explodes, a trail of light leading him to a devout man he has visited before, Jimmy Novak. As he follows the light down to earth, he begins to hear the man’s prayers.

“Heavenly Father…Thank you for giving me a sign…I hope the angel comes back soon…” Castiel arrives at Jimmy’s house just as Jimmy finishes the line. Castiel cloaks himself, and appears behind Jimmy.

“Jimmy. It’s time. I need to borrow your vessel.” Jimmy looks around in wonder, and nods. Castiel moves quickly, stepping into Jimmy. His grace pushes Jimmy’s soul to the side, and takes over Jimmy’s body.

“Castiel?”

“Your vessel will be returned to you after. No harm will come to you,” Castiel reassures him, before putting Jimmy to sleep. Castiel walks out of the house, ignoring Jimmy’s wife and children. All of a sudden he feels a tug, and then he’s free falling through the air, coming down fast towards a warehouse. His grace begins to pulse, and in that moment Castiel instantly knew. It was Dean. He opens his wings in an attempt to stop from crashing into the roof of the warehouse, and struggles to keep his true form in. Having realized too late that he was _falling_ , Castiel landed on the roof of the warehouse, and ended up rolling across the roof due to the belated realization, lands on his feet, and dusts himself off. It was time to face Dean once more.


	13. Reunion (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that previous cliffhanger- two updates before my school starts again tomorrow. I didn't entirely follow the actual conversation script word by word, it's mostly different. Enjoy  
> (Un beta'd) Tell me if they're mistakes.

Dean:

“You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asked while sitting on a wooden table, twirling his knife. Bobby didn’t reply, and glared at Dean.

“Sorry…” Dean looked down at his shoe, bored and very anxious. Suddenly the ware house began to rattle, becoming more and more violent by the second. There was something out there, something big.

“Maybe it’s just the wind.”

“Yeah…right.” Just as Bobby replied, the lights in the ware house began to explode one by one. Dean and Bobby glanced at each other in fear as they attempted to avoid the falling glass, and Dean gripped onto his knife more tightly. The door suddenly blew open, and both Bobby and Dean’s eyes snapped towards it. A man in a dirty trench coat, lopsided tie, and mussed up hair began to walk in, and with each step towards him Dean could sense the power oozing off of this man. The lights began to rain sparks as more began to explode, showering the mysterious man, and making him seem more powerful despite his ‘tax accountant’ looks. The man didn’t say anything, but continuously walked towards Dean and Bobby. They grabbed their rock salt shotguns and began firing, but each shot they fired didn’t affect the man at all, and he continued to stalk towards them, as if stalking towards prey. Bobby and Dean gave each other terrified looks before Dean unsheathed his knife, and despite the urge to run he stood his ground.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, relieved when his voice didn’t tremble. When he glanced into the man’s eyes, the striking blue color shocked him. It was so….familiar.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition.” The man replied so earnestly, and Dean wondered if he actually believed all the crap that was coming out of his mouth.

“Yeah? Thanks for that,” Dean sniped at the man, his temper flaring when the man nodded. That was when Dean acted; he lunged forward and plunged his knife into the man’s heart. The man however, seemed unfazed and merely glanced at the knife, before pulling out and dropping it to the ground. Dean was panicking, fearing for both his and Bobby’s life. He glanced at Bobby, and Bobby swung his crow bar at the man, just to have it grabbed mid-air. The man turned around and faced Bobby, before lifting two fingers to Bobby’s forehead and touching it. Bobby fell to the ground, and the man let the crowbar fall. Dean stared in horror as the man who was practically his _dad_ , collapse into a heap on the ground. The man turned back around to face him.

“We need to talk, Dean.” Dean glanced at Bobby before looking at the man once more, horror written all over his face.

“Alone.” The man added after seeing the worried looks Dean was giving Bobby. He let Dean kneel down next to the man, and watched as Dean felt for the man’s pulse.

“Your friend is alive” the man added unhelpfully, flipping through one of Bobby’s books.

“Who are you.” Dean asked, anger evident in his voice.

“Castiel,” the man replied, not even bothering to look at Dean.

“Yeah I figured that much. I mean, _what_ are you?” This time Castiel did look up.

“I’m an angel of the lord.” **_What the hell?_**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed.... comment, like (kudos), or share? That'd be much appreciated. Thanks for reading guys!


	14. Reunion (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued...  
> I might not be able to update in the next few days or whatnot so.. two updates (Y)

Castiel (continued)

Castiel watched the disbelief fill Dean’s eyes, and something in him pulled a little.  _Probably just the vessel reacting; Angels don’t feel._

“Get the hell outta here. They don’t  **exist.** ” Castiel’s chest tightened and a wave of annoyance washed over him.  _Stupid vessel._  Dean gave him a menacing glare, and Castiel wanted to grab him and shake him as hard as he could, willing Dean to remember who he was.

“The problem with you, Dean, is that you have no faith _.”_  With every second Castiel could feel himself getting more and more irritated, something he has never felt in his life, until now. Castiel called upon his grace, and willed his wings to appear. Light from a lightning outside filled the room in flashes, and a shadow of his wings was casted upon the warehouse wall. Castiel ignored the black color of his wings, the color an angel’s wings turn into after they’ve died. He watched Dean suck in a breath as his world was flipped upside down, and watched as the hate begin to enter his eyes.

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes.”  ** _Of course he would remember this._**  Castiel looked down at the floor, and action he has seen many guilty people do, before looking back at Dean.

“I did warn her not to spy on my true form,” Castiel replied.

“It can be…overwhelming to humans. So can my voice, but you already knew that.”

“You mean at the gas station and the motel. That was you  _talking_? Buddy next time, lower the volume.” This time Castiel did actually feel semi-guilty, for causing Dean unnecessary pain.

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what visage are you in now, huh? A holy tax accountant?” Dean sniped at Castiel.

“This is…just a vessel.” Castiel replied, giving the vessel a once over.

“You mean you’re _possessing_  some poor bastard?!” Dean became enraged, and Castiel probed into his thoughts.  ** _They’re no different from demons…cruel, heartless beings._**  Castiel hurriedly pushed Dean’s thoughts away, and replied.

“He is a devout man, and he actually prayed for this.”

“You expect me to believe this crap? Who are you really?” This time Castiel was confused. After all this, and Dean  _still_ didn’t believe?

“I told you.”

“Right,” Dean replied, the disbelief still heavy in his tone.

“And why would an angel, rescue me from hell?”

“Good things do happen, Dean,” Castiel replied, taking another step towards him.

“What’s the matter?” This time Castiel entered Dean’s mind once more, and self-loathing thoughts began to form in Castiel’s mind.  ** _Good things don’t happen to people like me. I don’t deserve anything remotely good. I deserve more time in hell. I deserve nothing more but the torture._** Castiel pushed Dean’s thoughts away once more, and his eyes widened in surprise and realization.

“You don’t think you deserve to be saved,” Castiel all but breathed out, his head angling to one side as he studied Dean’s face. Dean huffed a breath.

“Why’d you do it?” Dean asked, his voice trembling as all the hurt finally bled through.

“Because God commanded it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it...share, like, comment? That'd be much appreciated, thanks!


	15. Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read: Sorry its not very good and took me so long..To be honest i never planned on making this story so long. I think I might start to not follow the actual TV show plot. What do you guys think?

After the angel disappeared, Bobby slowly began to come to.

"C'mon Bobby...let's go home." Dean bends down and half lifts Bobby off the ground, ignoring the dirty look that Bobby shoots him. Bobby begrudgingly throws an arm over Dean's shoulder when his legs begin to tremble,  and put half his weight on Dean as they slowly walked out of the warehouse, broken glass crunching under their boots. 

"So.. Do you believe it Dean? Angels?"  Bobby asked as they approached the impala, and Dean helped him to the passenger side. Dean tensed up, before shooting Bobby a  half hearted smile.

"Angels? Please. Think about it Bobby. Not once have we ever heard of angels, let alone seen one. And now, they suddenly appear just to pull me out of hell?" Dean rolled his eyes, and closed the car door after Bobby had gotten in. Dean walked to the drivers side, and as he was about to open the car door, he felt it. A warm tingly feeling ran up his arm and he shuddered, when suddenly a warm  gust of air blew past his left ear.

"Dean…" He heard someone whisper, but when he glanced around, no one was there. Yet, that voice was so familiar.

"You getting in or what Dean?" Bobby shouts from inside the car, and jolts Dean out of his weird trance like feeling. Dean glanced to his left once more, before getting in the impala, just to see a flash of...wings? He shook his head, I'm losing it. Dean got into the car, and peeled off the gravel road.

\----

Dean paces around Bobby's kitchen.

"So.. What happened guys?" Sam asks.

"All I know is… I WAS GROPED BY AN ANGEL!" Dean half yells as his hands make air quotes, ignoring the tingles in his arm.

"Right so… why would this...Castiel lie to you?" Sam looks up from the book he was reading, and gives Dean a questioning look.

"Well maybe he's a demon! Demon's LIE Sammy." Dean says exasperated, leaning on the kitchen counter. Dean grimaces when his heart clenches a little. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to believe that. But then again, Dean didn't know what to believe. Sam opens his mouth to speak, but Dean cuts him off.

"Don’t you think, Sammy, that if there WERE angels, hunters somewhere would've seen one? EVER?" Dean began to grow mad. Angels couldn't exist. If they did, mom wouldn't have died.

"Uh. Dean, you just did." Sam sighs. "I think it could be possible-"

"Ok. Look, that's the thing. WE don't know FOR SURE, Sam. So I am NOT going to believe  that this THING is the angel of the lord!" It's a trick. It has to be. There is no way God sent a freaking angel just to save me. There's no way that they even exist..or...or mom would still be alive. Plus, I'm not worth the trouble. I don’t deserve being saved.

"Dean c'mon. Stop being so unreasonable. Just because we've never seen one, doesn't they don't exist alright? Maybe they just didn't have a reason to show up until now."

"Yeah but there's so many good Samaritans out there; why would they choose me?"

"Maybe God needed you for something?" Before Dean could open his mouth to talk, Bobby cut him off.

"Boys, quit your yappin', we've got a case." Sam shoots Dean one more look before pushing himself off the chair.

"Alright Bobby. Let's head out." Dean sighs, and is about to walk out the door when his arm begin to tingle. Dean stops in his tracks, and looks around wildly. He's watching me. I can feel it.

"Dean , you coming?" Sam yells from the impala, and Dean shakes his thoughts clear. I'm definitely losing it, he thinks to himself before leaving the house.  _Hell really screwed up my head_  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw guys ive got a twitter now: eloquentfk 


	16. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the long hiatus...someone remind me why I thought taking AP classes in my senior year would be fun? And ugh college applications...shoot me. Anyways, there's some graphic descriptions later on, so... watch out? Enjoy :) *unbeta'* Oh and I have a twitter nowwwww: eloquentfk

The ghost threw Dean across the room, and he landed with a thud, breaking the table in the process.

"YOU'RE THE REASON THAT I DIED DEAN. IT WAS ALL. YOUR. FAULT. What kind of hunter are you?" The ghost shouts angrily, as it begins to stalk towards Dean. Still slightly dizzy from the fall, Dean attempted to scoot himself back, but to no avail. He couldn't tell which was right or left, which way was up or down. His head was hammering with a pain that consumed any logical thought he had, and looking into the face of the girl he had failed to save, Dean found that he couldn’t move. Or more so that he didn't want to move.  _ **I deserve this. I deserve to die at the hands of the people I couldn’t save. I failed them. I failed dad, Sammy, and Bobby. I'm a failure. I don't deserve my second chance.**  _Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would kill him. But as he closed his eyes, he slowly began to lose consciousness. A burning sensation began to travel up his arm, rapidly taking over the rest of his body. As Dean finally gave in to the darkness, he felt fingers brush against his forehead.

"You don't deserve it Dean…" He heard someone whisper, and then he was out.

\---

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam began to shake Dean, and Dean slowly opened his eyes. Everything was sore, and Sammy was still a blur in front of his eyes.

"Yeah..yeah I'm good Sammy. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean shakily pushes himself off the ground, before running his unfocused eyes across Sam's body, searching for injuries.  Sam rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd ask me that after passing out." Dean grins weakly,  before rubbing at his eyes.

"What happened? Where'd all the ghosts go?" Sam shot Dean a disturbed look.

"I..I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know..?"

"One moment I was fighting them off, the next everything became bright and they all disappeared… I went to search for you, and found you here on the ground lying on top of the broken table…" Dean gave Sam an incredulous look.

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion Sam?" Sam's face transformed into what Dean called 'bitch face number 2'.

"Are you sure _you_ don't have a concussion Dean?" Sam snipes back, before walking towards the door.

"This is all too weird. Let's go back to Bobby's and get some rest yeah? You look like you need it." Dean didn’t argue and nodded his head, before taking out his car keys and heading outside. Shooting the house one last glance, he shuddered before getting in the impala, and driving off.  _ **Weird…**_

\---

The moment Dean got back to Bobby's he went upstairs to the guest bedroom, and passed out, dirty clothes and all. He felt himself slipping into a dream, but he was too tired to jerk himself awake.

** "I'm sorry! Please! Don't do this...Sammy!" Dean jerked roughly against the hooks imbedded into him, ripping  muscles and tissue as he struggled against the searing hot hooks. Blood flowed freely down his back and arms, and he held back a scream as the hooks began to twist. Throughout all the pain, Dean refused take his eyes off the figure laying on the floor.

"GET UP SAM! GET UP!" Dean helplessly watched as hell hounds began to advance towards his brother, who was laying on the floor with bloodied scratches running across his chest. Dean watched as Sam weakly pushed himself up, even as the hooks began to pull Dean in different directions. With his throat torn and bloody, Dean's shouts for his brother turned into gurgles as blood flowed freely from his mouth. Dean tugged at his arms desperately, and managing to tug his arms off the hooks, his left shoulder dislocated as he fell to the ground. Dean screamed in agony as he landed on his dislocated shoulder, and heard loud crack come from his arm when he landed on it. Dean wished he could pass out, but he knew that the Alastair had removed his ability to lose consciousness. The hellhounds pounced on to Sammy, and teared into his body ferociously.

 

"NOOO!" Dean gurgled as he began to pull himself forward with his right arm, not even noticing the gaping hole in it as he attempted to reach his brother. Centimeter by centimeter, Dean managed to push himself closer, dragging along the ball and chain that was connected to his feet.  All of sudden, Dean switched places with Sam. The hellhounds were tearing into Dean's stomach, and from the side of his eyes, he watched as his own brother walked away from him. Dean closed his eyes as new waves of pained coursed through him, unable to escape the endless torture.

"Dean!" A voice yelled, and Dean's eyes fluttered open. His head was laying on someone's lap, and all the pain he had felt earlier had disappeared.

"Cas…?" Dean asked, tears streaking down his face.

"You're okay….you're okay...I've got you now…" **

Dean jerked awake from his dream, and shot up from the bed. He looked around wildly, and for a second he didn't recognize where he was. Thundering footsteps could be heard as whoever was coming traveled up the stairs, and Dean soon realized that it was Sam's footsteps.

"Dean?!" Sam yelled out, as he burst into the room. Dean forcibly swallowed, trying to even his breathing as he faced his brother.

"What's up Sasquatch?" Dean asked, faking a grin.

"I thought I heard you scream…" Sam stated, and gave Dean a concerned look.

"Naw… I just dreamed that you became a girl, that's all. " Dean gave Sam a shit eating grin, but even he knew how weak that excuse sounded.

"Yeah...sure...okay Dean." Sam gave Dean a 'I don’t believe you look,' but luckily he didn't push the subject. Sam left the room, and Dean huffed a sigh of relief before falling back onto the bed.  _ **That was a close one.**_  Dean felt sleep take over him once more, and still too tired to fight it, he let himself go. This time, Dean didn't dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... how was it? And by the way I just wanted y'all to know that I appreciate all your comments and support, despite being terrible at updating. I swear reading your comments are the highlights of my days, and inspire me to push past my writer's block. So thank you all!  
> tumblrer? bookem-assbutt.tumblr.com


	17. 66 seals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, writers block and the lost of inspiration + school really kills. If you're still reading this - I love you.  
> Thanks to HappyTeaPanda for editing! <3

Castiel's POV:

  
"Dean Winchester has broken the first seal, how could such a weak man be the righteous one? The one our Father has chosen? Surely there must be a mistake." an angel next  to Castiel spat, his displeasure showing on his face. Castiel's grace flared and a unknown sensation washed over him.

"He has been tortured for 40 years, I bet half the angels here can't even last half as long!"

Castiel shot back instinctively.

Castiel took a menacing step towards the other angel, as his grace contorted until he towered over the other angel. All at once, the hot burning sensation left him, and Castiel felt at peace like he usually was, once more.

"I-I apologize. I do not know what overcame m-" Castiel started, before being cut off as one of his superior walked towards him.

"Castiel!" His superior's grace shaped in a way that slightly hovered over Castiel,  his aura commanded respect. Castiel couldn't help but note the difference how his name sounded from an angel from the way Dean said it, the way angels would put emphasis on different syllables but still in a monotonous way.

"You are in charge of Dean Winchester," Castiel's grace stirred.

"However, do not be swayed by their words. The Winchester brothers are conniving, faithless and untrustworthy. They do not believe in our Father, and are sinners of the worst degree." For the first time in Castiel's existence, he wanted to hit his superior. Castiel moved one step back in horror at his thoughts. What is happening to me? Is this what the humans call emotion? Am I falling?  

"CAS-TI-EL!" His superior called at him, pronouncing his name in that weird way again, slightly impatient at Castiel's lack of concentration.

"Lead him, he is to be on our side, our puppet. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Follow your orders Castiel, make our Father proud." His superior shot him a skeptic look, before turning around and flying away.

Castiel felt a tug on his grace, and next thing he knew he was spiraling down towards Earth. He opened his wings to slow down the flight, confused as to what was happening.

"Cas…Cas help me...please…" Recognizing Dean's voice, a sudden rush of urgency came over him. His tucked his wings and began to nose dive down towards Earth, heading towards the bright beacon his grace in Dean had set for him. Mine.

The flight was so fast Castiel was next to Dean in seconds. He watched as Dean thrashed on the bed and began to reach his hand towards Dean's head when thundering footsteps resounded through the house. Sam Winchester. Castiel changed himself into his own dimension, and watched as Dean woke up and lied to his brother. Castiel waited until Sam had left and Dean had settled down, before inching towards Dean. Placing his hand on Dean's head, Castiel was sucked into Dean's dream.

 

*

Dean was hanging on the racks, pieces of him hanging on the hooks beside him. The hell dogs circled around Dean, slowly closing in on their prey. Castiel watched as Dean struggled against the hooks, the chains thudding together and making loud, clinking noises as Dean shook violently.

"SAMMY HELP ME! PLEASE!" Dean seemed to be yelling at a blurred figure in a distance, but received no reply. Suddenly a voice boomed throughout Dean's head.

"See Dean? He's forgotten all about you. Living his apple pie life, with a girlfriend and a pet. He never wanted you there. You were merely holding him back! Don't deny it Dean. Look at how happy he looks...without you." Tears began to rush down Dean's face, and he began to tug on the chains harder.

"I'm sorry Sammy! Please help me I'm begging you! PLEASE!"  A manic laugh resounded loudly, and blood slowly trickled out of Dean's ear.

*

 Castiel couldn't watch anymore.  He gathered himself together, and with a swipe of his hands, he made everything disappear. For a moment, Castiel had felt...sympathy. Angels don't have emotion, you fool. It must be because you've spent too much time with Dean Winchester. He bent down and whispered into Dean's ear what his superiors had wanted him to.

"Lilith had cast a spell that has released all witnesses. This is the first of the 66 seal that, if all are broken, will release Lucifer from the depths of hell."

"Why didn't they come help us?" Dean asked, in his dream state.

"We have bigger problems," Castiel grated out, all the sympathy draining out of him as he felt his superior calling him back.

"Good bye Dean." And with that, Castiel forced himself to leave Dean, ignoring the parts of his grace calling him back to Dean.


End file.
